Radical Dreamers
by Hikari no miko
Summary: Training to be pilots of the Humanoid-Mecha Digimon, a group of individuals fight to become the top candidate. On the way they will encounter dangers, love and pain for the first time in their just beginning lives. *Love Triangles* --Discontinued--


Radical Dreamers  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon, Candidate for Goddess and Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Though they should've --;; This disclaimer will account for all following chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Shizuka!! It's almost summer time and I can write what I want!! *Gets pegged in the head with a plushy*  
  
  
  
--;; That was mean~!!  
  
  
  
This is a fic that I thought would be cute @_@ It's a mixture of GW, CFG and my own ideas. Scary...  
  
In this story none of the characters are related ^^;;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Awesome! Awesome! This is really awesome!!"  
  
  
  
His face plastered the glass; a young boy squealed in delight, "This is sooo cool!! Yamato come and look outside!!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up!" the blonde boy looked around him embarrassed, "You're making people stare at us!!"  
  
  
  
"But we're really going to D. W. A. aren't you excited? Well be able to train on earth! The earth!! I've never even seen a picture of the last planet earth!! Only special trainees' to pilot Digimon are allowed and this is just too awesome!!"  
  
  
  
"Yea," Yamato grinned, "I guess it is."  
  
  
  
The boys looked out the window into the vast darkness that was space. They were just two of hundreds of candidates, training to pilot the mechanical humanoid suits called Digimon.  
  
  
  
It is the year 3081 and after the attack of 'Victim' an alien enemy that invaded our solar system. Earth is the last known planet still in existence.  
  
  
  
To survive against this parasite, humans have developed colonies to live within and created an institution called D. W. A. (Digital World Academy) where young candidates with the special gene called EX train to be a pilot for one of the five Digimon.  
  
  
  
Digimon, are the last hope humanity has against victim. What and how were they created in the beginning? No one remembers...  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Are we gonna get new candidates today?" an azure headed young man questioned, looking up from his monitor.  
  
  
  
***Pilot Jyou Kido 05  
  
Age: 17  
  
Digimon: Digi-Aqua  
  
EX: Healing***  
  
  
  
"Yes, today is the correct date precisely," not even lifting his eyes from his computer, a skinny red headed boy typed furiously, "Arrival time in 136.2 minutes."  
  
  
  
***Pilot Koushiro Izumi 04  
  
Age: 15  
  
Digimon: Digi-Electra  
  
EX: Memory (he remembers everything he sees, hears and learns)***  
  
  
  
"So who, will greet them?" a young man in green asked, "I don't mind going."  
  
  
  
***Pilot Takeru Takaishi 03  
  
Age: 14  
  
Digimon: Digi-Light  
  
EX: Speed***  
  
  
  
"Ken, will you please assist Takeru? I want at least two of you to go."  
  
  
  
"Hmm?" Violet eyes gazed up to meet hazel, "Sure, I would like to see the new recruits anyway."  
  
  
  
***Pilot Ken Ichijouji 02  
  
Age: 14  
  
Digimon: Digi-Blade  
  
EX: ESPer***  
  
  
  
"Arigato," sitting up, the only girl amongst them walked over to the window and peered out, 'I feel them...their energy and life...all coming down to us.'  
  
  
  
***Pilot Leader Mimi Tachikawa 01  
  
Age: 15  
  
Digimon: Digi-Holy  
  
EX: Unknown***  
  
  
  
"Well...I suppose we have just enough time for lunch. Let's go," she exited out of the room, everyone following suit.  
  
  
  
'I'm waiting for you...come to me...'  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
"Welcome all candidates to earth!" The new students heard a voice through the speaker shout, "Honoring us with their presence, two Digimon pilots have come to meet and speak with you all!!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, wow!" Taichi whispered, "Someday I'm gonna pilot the Digi-Blade unit!!"  
  
  
  
"You wish!" Yamato chided beside him, "I'm going to be chosen as a pilot, not an idiot like you!"  
  
  
  
"Pheh! We'll see."  
  
  
  
About to bicker further they were hushed when two young boys walked onto the stage. One wore a gentle smile, his violet eyes shimmering, matching the shine of his dark hair. The other also seemed quite pleasant and had golden blonde locks and ocean-like eyes.  
  
  
  
They walked up to the microphone and the entire hall grew hushed, as they spoke, "Greetings! I am Digi-Light pilot Takeru Takaishi and this is Ken Ichijouji owner of the Digi-Blade."  
  
  
  
Taichi made sure to study the shorter boy in detail, 'He pilots the Blade…but he's younger then I am!!'  
  
  
  
"All of you are probably very excited to be here. We sure were in the beginning but remember. To become a candidate for Digimon is a great honor BUT to become a pilot is a different story. It takes hard work and perseverance. If any of you have regrets about coming I advise you to leave before it gets too hard. This is grave business and we need serious people. I hope one of them will be one of you."  
  
  
  
Ken and Takeru nodded before striding off the arena. Watching them go, the whole crowd pledged within to do their best. In the hallway and out of sight, Ken turned to Takeru and smirked, "That was quite a speech."  
  
  
  
"I know," they rounded the corner, "How many do you think will survive?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know, at least half."  
  
  
  
"Good, Victim has been getting stronger…one of them may be replacing us soon."  
  
  
  
"Maybe…" Ken said, with a cheerless expression, 'I hope not you…'  
  
  
  
Back in the auditorium the speakers operate announced, "You have already received your identification numbers and uniform. Please report to the sector you were assigned and your numbered instructor will introduce themselves."  
  
  
  
Making his way out, with the shuffle of the crowd, Yamato looked at the bar code imprinted on his wrist. Number 87 Yamato Ishida. That was him.  
  
  
  
"You think these are permanent?" Taichi scratched his head when they arrived into the hallway; "I mean I don't want the number 88 on my arm forever."  
  
  
  
"It was put on by a laser, I'm sure it is permanent," a voice from behind announced.  
  
  
  
Swirling around the two boys locked onto the green pupils of a small boy. Pointing Taichi asked, "What are you? Little kid you only look about 10!! Does your parent work here or something?"  
  
  
  
"My name is Iori Hida and I am candidate number 89."  
  
  
  
"A candidate?! No way!"  
  
  
  
"Yes way."  
  
  
  
They reached the 80's quarters and Iori pushed on ahead of them and commented, "I'm 11 not 10," before the doors slid shut.  
  
  
  
"Jeeze!! We're oldies Yamato!!"  
  
  
  
"We're only 16 baka! I bet there are older people," he scoffed, 'I hope.'  
  
  
  
When the entered the room, they were greeted by a young man of about 22 and beside him were several girls, all lined up in order.  
  
  
  
Taking his place in the male's row, Yamato saluted like the others, 'Those must be our repairers," he thought, 'I remember in the D. W. manual it said that all candidates must have a repairer to help with their training and repairers were always female, since EX is only found in men...'  
  
  
  
Next to him Taichi whistled, "Chicks, yum."  
  
  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
  
"They're pretty cute though ne? Too bad we have to get rid of them after we become pilots." It was a well-known fact that once you became a pilot you wouldn't need a repairer any longer.  
  
  
  
"I wonder what they become...?"  
  
  
  
"I think they become repairers for new candidates," Taichi mused, "Wouldn't it be cool if women could pilot too?"  
  
  
  
Overhearing their conversation, the boy beside them broke in, "But there is a girl pilot."  
  
  
  
"Huh? Who?"  
  
  
  
"Mimi Tachikawa. She pilots the Digi-Holy and is the leader of the Digimon Team. I'm surprised you don't know! She's famous! The only women to have ever possessed EX!!"  
  
  
  
"Mimi?" Yamato questioned, "I wonder what she's like."  
  
  
  
"Yea," the boy agreed, "By the way I'm Daisuke Motomiya."  
  
  
  
"Quiet candidate 86, 87 and 88!!"  
  
  
  
"Hai!" The three boys blushed, "Gomen!"  
  
  
  
"Now, I am your instructor Shin Kido and these ladies will be your repairers. I will name you all off and you will raise your hand when your number is called."  
  
  
  
"80! 81! 82! 83! 84! 85! 86! 87! 89!"  
  
  
  
All the boys raised their hands and wondered...who would their partners be?  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC...?  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Like it? Boring start I know ^^;; But it will get more interesting =p If you like it please REVIEW!! I'll only write the next chapter if I get at least 10 reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari no miko 


End file.
